The present invention relates to belt holster purses and more particularly to a belt and purse assembly which affords security against unauthorized access to the purse contents.
Pocket and purse attachments for belts have been known heretofore. Certain of such prior articles have sought to provide protection against inadvertant opening of the pocket covering flap and loss of the contents of the pocket and against theft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,263 issued Nov. 24, 1970 to George J. Callahan, for example, discloses a safety wallet or purse which is foldable so as to be wrapped about a belt. Snap fasteners are provided on the wallet or purse and, if desired, also on the belt to releasably lock the wallet or purse to the belt. Such prior assemblies, however, are designed so as to expose the fastening elements and thereby make it possible for someone to grasp the purse and separate it from the belt. Also, no provision was made for positioning the purse at a selected peripheral location on the belt. Although some peripheral movement of the purse along the belt was possible such movement was generally only that which resulted from accidental displacement of the purse and such movement usually resulted in undesirable wear of both the purse and belt.